Morals A Matter of Opinion
by Laury Uchiha
Summary: The life of an escort and her friends. Love, hate, old friends that meet each other under the most interesting, yet strange circumstances. Life is a very difficult thing to live. You just have to find out how difficult. SasuXSaku, NaruXHina, NejiXTen...


**Future plans**

What do students normally do on their last day of school, right before their summer vacation, after they finished those dreadful years in school, full of exams, grades and sucky teachers? Right! A lot of binge drinking, partying, smoking and eating with friends.

Seriously. The only thing you want to do is get out of that old, dirty building and never come back. You go to a lake with your friends, start a bonfire and burn all your books and exercise books and make malicious remarks about the teachers that made your life a freaking hell. You drink a lot of alcohol, get wasted, perhaps even laid and then the next day you wonder why you have a hangover and pains all over your body.

Of course you can part in peace with school, because as soon as you started working, the only thing you want to do, is get back there and learn your asses off, even if it is totally boring. Parting with your friends and sometimes even with your enemies can be really sad. After all you know, that you won´t be seeing each other for a long time, or perhaps never again.

It´s time to think about your future and what you actually want to do with your life.

Four girls where doing just that. They sat on a big blanket, talking, laughing and having a picnic in the park.

They always had been best friends in school. This would be the point where they would have to go their own ways, so surely it would be the last time where they could have a decent talk. Well, if making malicious remarks can be called decent talk.

Sabaku no Temari, a girl with blond hair and very brown eyes, raised her glass in the air and sighed:

"My friends. Today was our last day of school. Do you know what that means?", she asked, faking a sob.

She didn´t wait for an answer and just proceeded. "It means, we never ever have to lick the asses of those garbage talking bastards, called teachers, again. Cheers!"

The girls clinked glasses and laughed over Temaris way to say good bye.

Her bad language didn´t come from just anywhere. She had two older brothers at home. Of course she turned out to be a tough girl.

"No more Orochimaru-sensei and no more Kabuto-sensei. I think I will sleep peacefully tonight." Sakura Haruno giggled and took a good bite of her hamburger. Orochimaru had always hated her for some reason and the feelings were mutual. But thinking about it, how could a math teacher and a student, who couldn´t care less about math ever get along with each other? Okay, perhaps it was also because he couldn´t stand the color of her hair. It was pink. Some people called it strawberry blond, but she didn´t really like to be called a strawberry blond chick.

"Geez, Temari. We also had nice teachers, like Kakashi-sensei, or Kurenai-sensei." Tenten Heiki always loved Kakashi with a passion because he was the sports teacher. She loved all kinds of sports and couldn´t live without it. Besides, Kakashi was a friendly, good-looking teacher with the most perfect ass...OK, we are getting distracted here.

Hinata Hyuuga, a shy, but still sweet girl with the most extraordinary lavender eyes and black-blueish hair answered with a mischievous grin: "Sure. We all know you were looking at his ass most of the time. And mostly then, when he was looking elsewhere."

Laughter from everyone and a blushing Tenten was the result. Kurenai-sensei had been the advisor of the Theater Club. Hinata loved the theater and acting.

"Enough of teachers...", Sakura said. "What are you all going to do now?"

At first none of them replied until Tenten said: "I´ve sent all my applications. I do not even care who accepts me. The only thing that matters to me is that I have a job."

Temari couldn´t resist to ask a cocky question: "If you work all the time, will you be able to get a boyfriend?"

"I do not need one and I do not want one!", she responded angrily.

That was a lie. They all knew that Tenten would very much like to have a boyfriend, but after her last one betrayed her, she didn´t give a shit about boys. She hadn´t cared about boys for the last 2 years now.

"Well, I don´t want to work. My husband will take care of the money later, while I take care of the children at home..."

All the girls pulled a sour face after Temari said that.

She knew that her way of thinking was old fashioned and practically an insult for every woman´s ears. She wanted to take care of the little monsters all day, wait for their producer to come home, who would just put his feet on the table and demand his freshly cooked dinner? That just didn´t sound so romantic and exciting at all.

Hinata didn´t share Temaris opinion either. "I wouldn´t even think of something like that. My dad actually wants me to inherit the family business, but I don´t want to. Also, he keeps telling me that I´m not up for it, so why should I? I want to become an actress." Period.

About things that were important to her, Hinata could be quite stubborn. She didn´t even care about what her father wanted. He had never cared about her in the first place.

Sakura just listened to everything her friends said, without integrating herself in the conversation.

She admired them for knowing what they wanted. She even admired Temari, although she seemed to have a few screws loose. Frankly speaking, Sakura didn´t have a clue about what she wanted to do. Not even a little one. How should she know what was going to happen to her in the near future?

She would just hang around with her friends, enjoy the time with her friends, live today. She would think about everything else tomorrow.

Five boys were sitting on the roof of the school, their names being Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha, Shikamaru Nara, Sabaku no Gaara and Neji Hyuuga. They were five friends, but it seemed like they didn´t have anything else to say to each other because the only thing they actually did was drink beer and complain.

"If I ever get the chance again to lay my hands on my brother, I will frigging crush him. Just because he wanted to play the big independent boy, I have to inherit my fathers company!"

Sasuke Uchiha, the boy with the raven hair and the onix eyes, was royally pissed. He wanted to go to Medical School and become a doctor, but unfortunaly he had to forget about that entirely now. His big brother - Itachi Uchiha - had run away from home to become a professional singer and musician. He had always wanted to make his dream come true and didn´t care about what his father told him. Since he had been gone, Sasuke´s father wanted him to inherit the company and because Sasuke could not disobey his father he had accepted. Good Bye, Medical School.

"Same here. Just because my cousin refuses to do what she was told, I have to inherit my uncle´s business. Actually Hanabi is the next heiress but she is far too young..."

Surely Neji had better things to do. He was the greatest, biggest womanizer the world had ever seen. Even Naruto, who was a womanizer himself, looked like a scarecrow next to him. Neji changed his girlfriends like his underwear, meaning, he had a new one every single day. No girl could resist his lavender eyes, typical for a child of the Hyuuga Clan, and his handsome face and his killer body. No girl, except one. Tenten Heiki had been the one and only girl to ever reject him. He was never too interested in her, he was far too busy sleeping with all the other girls available. Then, he had had them all and that was when he first laid eyes on her. He needed a new toy.

Of course he tried to hit on her and she busted his ass and his dignity. Those two had a major fight and screamed at each other so loudly that everyone could hear them. Even the principal in his office. People couldn´t help but wonder how Tenten had learned all those nasty words, because she owned him veryyyy bad. At the end he didn´t know what to say or do, so he did something really stupid. He actually tried to touch her. Bad idea, very bad idea. She beat him into a pulp in front of the whole school. After this humiliation, he kept his distance. His friends still found it funny to randomly shout: "Oh my god, it´s Tenten!", just to see him take down the street like a frigging bullet, terrified with the thought of her beating him again.

Naruto, a good looking blonde, just kept grinning very happily. His father had been a famous actor, now he still worked in the filming industry, but he preferred to pull the string from the shadows. Meaning, he wanted to be left alone.

Naruto would have no problems whatsoever to do what he wanted to do most.

"You all got problems...I´ll just become an actor like my dad..." Sasuke interrupted him with a sullen expression. "Just become a comedian and be gone!"

"Mendokuse...", Shikamaru, the boy who always kept his hair in a ponytail that made him look like a pineapple said and kept doing his favourite activity. Watching clouds and being lazy. Everything was too troublesome for him and "Mendokuse", the japanese word for troublesome was his favourite word. But considering his IQ of over 200 he could afford to be lazy and do whatever he wanted. He never so much as opened his eyes in classes because he preferred sleeping in them, but he always got a perfect "A" on his exams. Lucky bastard.

"I don´t want to work. I´ll just go to all the Shogi competitions and see..."

"Of course you just think about Shogi and being lazy...", Gaara said, laughing his ass off. He had always been the quiet type of guy, but after he met his boy toy wonder Lee, he had loosened up. Lee had left school a year before them and was now learning martial arts under Maito Gai, a teacher of them. Those two loved each other very deeply and they weren´t afraid to show it. So, if no one separated them, their lips were effectively glued together.

"I´ll open my own little bar after I finished University and then Lee and I are going to get married in Las Vegas." His eyes glowed with happiness while he said that and some kind of celestial aura seemed to swallow him up. His friends just rolled their eyes and left him is his heavenly spheres.

Naruto kept thinking about his future. He imagined coming home from work, his wife and children waiting for him. His wife would kiss him sweetly and tell him that he was just in time for dinner, while the children tried to climb up his body and get as much attention from him as possible. He blushed a little at the thought.

"Hey guys..." - All the boys turned to him - "Don´t you want to get married, or at least have a girlfriend and have children?", he asked, rather curious about what his friends would say.

Three of his four friends responded very fast.

"No way...", Sasuke said.

"Mendokuse, no...", Shikamaru sighed.

"I´m gay...", Gaara said rather sweetly.

All waited for Nejis answer. "Why stick with one woman, when I can have them all?" It was a typical Neji natured answer. Arrogant asshole. But hey, he was wrong, there was one he could definitely never have. Comforted by that fact, they didn´t comment on Nejis answer and just kept having their little complaining meeting.

The last day of school ended. Paths would part and eventually cross again. People would not see each other for some time, but they would keep on living. They would start their career, marry, get divorced, die. No one knows what destiny has in store for them. But one thing was sure. They would meet again. And perhaps not under the circumstances they would like.

_~Un belle di vendremo~_

**Hey Guys, this is LauryUchiha, who actually decided to post her stories here on **

**This is my first Naruto FF ever, the second will follow ^^**

**Well, I hope it wasn´t too bad, I think I need to get better at writing stories in english. This Ff exists already but only in german. Since it was quite popular I decided to share it with you. Tell me if you like it and please review. It helps a great deal with how fast I update ^^**

**NO FLAMES! Please, just keep your distance and keep the nasty remarks to yourself. Constructive Critisism is appreciated.**

**Greetings LauryUchiha**

**PS: Steef, if you read this, this is the story you wanted to read so badly. You know the Neji and Tenten hate each other one ^^**

**You HAVE to review. Love ya, darling 3**

**Disclaimer: I own Naruto. So sue me right here and now. Damn guys, why do we have to put this crap in here every time? Naruto and all other characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto. I just own the plot. **


End file.
